


Everyone Needs A Little Help Sometimes

by Lbunny4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, It might be 2 in the morning right now, Lance Protection Squad, M/M, Protect My Son, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbunny4/pseuds/Lbunny4
Summary: Throughout Season 5, Lance gets beaten down by "Shiro", this is what I believe should have happened after "Shiro's", "Lance, this is not your call!" in Season 5 Episode 3.





	1. An Upsetting Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic on here so bear with me. Also this will be multi-chaptered. I'm not sure when Chapter 2 will be up. Probably either later on today or tomorrow.

“Lance, this is not your call!”

That had stung, after being Keith's second in command, he had gotten pretty good at giving input on missions. Shiro’s tyrannical running of Voltron was driving him crazy! He was making all the decisions and listening to that snake Lotor. Lance arrived in his room and plopped down onto his bed. His eyes filled with tears, God he missed Mullet, things were so different now. With Keith gone, there was no one for Lance to taunt and argue with. Instead it was just Lance being put down by everyone else.   
He got an idea. He opened a secure call on the screen in his bedroom and called Keith. As soon as his friends smirk showed up on the screen, the tears in Lance's eyes started to fall. Keith looked different, it was a good different. He was dressed head to toe in black and purple instead of red and white and his dark hair had grown out. 

“H-Hey, Mullet.” 

“Hey man… you ok? Is everyone else ok?”

That's just like Keith, doesn't miss anything. 

“Y-Yeah everyone's fine. Can't a guy call his best rival every once and awhile?” Lance said wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve and giving a half-hearted smirk. 

“He can if said guy wasn't lying through his teeth so badly.” Keith noticed.

“Should've guessed you wouldn't fall for it.” He mumbled and Lance’s face fell.

“Yeah, you should've. Now what the hell is going on?”

Lance relaxes a bit more and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“It's been rough without you here. I don't get any respect from Shiro, who seems to be going along with everything Lotor says, and he's been pissy and grumpy and I'm not sure what's happening with him and he won't listen to anyone.“ 

He sees Keith’s hands ball into fists and he can tell that he’s very angry. However, Lance can also tell that Keith is trying to keep a stubborn hold on himself as to not make him uncomfortable,

His face crumpled and he lost his composure. The floodgates opened and the whole story came out about how Shiro has been treating him like his opinion doesn't matter.

\-----------

Keith’s face grew more and more thunderous as the conversation went on and he wrote a note to Kolivan and told him that he might be gone a few days. He glimpsed his friend’s tear-streaked face on the screen. 

“Hey buddy, I'm gonna be there in a few hours. Will you be ok until I get there?” 

Lance looked up surprised, “I-I'll be fine….Keith, you don’t have to-”

“Yes I do, ok buddy? I gotta get ready to get on my way, ok? I'll see you soon.” 

“I'll see you,Keith.”

Keith hung up and ran for the pods.  
\--------

Once he had plotted his course, Keith leaned back and tried to make sense of what Lance had told him. Shiro? Trusting Lotor without taking into account the other paladins? That did not sound like Shiro. 

\--------  
Hours later, Keith had rehearsed what he was going to say to Shiro and Lance over in his head more times than he could count as he arrived a close enough distance to the Castle of Lions. Shiro’s voice came in through his radio. 

“Blade of Marmora pod, please identify yourself.” 

Keith opened up communications and his voice broke a little as he said, “Shiro, it’s Keith. Can I approach and board?” 

“Keith? Yeah. Yeah. Come on.”   
\--------


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows up and makes sure Shiro knows he messed up.

Shiro opened the hangar and Keith landed his pod aboard the Castle of Lions. When  
Shiro came out to meet him, Keith stood there silently and just watched him. His piercing eyes  
simply waiting for him to say the wrong thing. 

“What are you doing here? Is there news? Is someone hurt?” Shiro asked looking a bit  
confused. 

Keith walked up to Shiro, hands shaking. 

“Are you ok? Lance called me and said that you’ve been making him feel horrible about himself.  
That’s not the Shiro I know. What’s happened to make you act so different? Whatever it is, let  
me help you, so you can stop hurting everyone else. Making Lance cry was a sucky move but  
there is obviously something else very wrong here.” 

When Keith was finished, he was breathing heavily and he looked his friend in the eyes.  
When Shiro looked down at his shoes and didn’t respond, he turned on his heel and stormed  
out of the hangar, heading towards Lance’s room, Shiro staring after him wondering what the  
hell just happened. 

Pidge and Hunk noticed that Lance was missing fairly quickly. They had heard what  
Shiro had said to him and could tell that it hurt their friend more than he let on. But Lance was  
resilient, always cracking a joke to lighten the mood. When their friend wasn’t there to make  
them laugh, the atmosphere aboard the Castle was much darker and there was definitely  
something very wrong with their funny, Cuban friend. The Green and Yellow Paladins spoke  
quietly about their worry for Lance. They hurried to his bedroom to find the door locked. 

“Lance? Do you want to eat something? I can make you something if you want?” Hunk asked. 

“No thanks, Hunk. Will you please just leave me alone?” Lance responded softly. 

“Lance, will you please come out and at least talk to us?” Pidge offered. 

“I promise, I will, just not right now. Please?” 

“Yeah, of course. You got it, buddy.” Hunk sat down next to the door and looked at Pidge. 

“I’m not leaving him here by himself.” 

They plopped down next to him and began their silent vigil, waiting for their friend. A few  
hours later, both awoke to the sound of footsteps coming towards them quickly and impatiently.  
They stood on high alert, ready to protect their hurting friend. Keith turned the corner down the  
hallway. 

“Hey, guys…” he said. 

“Is he in there?” 

“Keith! What are you doing here? Did Lance call you?” Hunk exclaimed. 

“Yeah… thanks for keeping him company. I got it from here.” 

“Are you sure?” Pidge stated. 

“I got it. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he lets you all know how he’s feeling in the morning..” Keith  
took a deep breath and knocked on the door. ”Lance? Yeah buddy, it’s me” 

The two friends watched and were pleased as the door opened just a bit and a hand  
pulled Keith inside. Maybe their friends would finally figure out their feelings for eachother. 

\--------  
The next morning when Shiro showed up to apologize to Lance, he found Keith and  
Lance curled up in the bed asleep. He smiled and shut the door, swearing to apologize to Lance  
next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you did, please leave kudos and leave me a comment letting me know what you liked about it and what you'd like to see next!


End file.
